ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Forbidden Gundam
How Forbidden Gundam joined the Tourney A second generation GAT-X machine, Forbidden is designed for infiltrating and raiding enemy bases and to fulfil this role, it can transform into a "High-Speed Assault Form" by flipping its huge backpack unit over its head. Like the other two second generation units, Forbidden is equipped with Trans Phase Armor (TP armor) and as shown by its model code, it utilizes a X200-series frame like the GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam, and as such it is also equipped with special equipments. Its armaments consists of head-mounted CIWS, forearm-mounted machineguns, a handheld scythe and backpack-mounted railguns and plasma cannon, both of which can only be used in "High-Speed Assault Form". One of Forbidden's special equipment is the "Geschmeidig Panzer" energy deflection armor installed in its two massive shields, this equipment can deflect any range beam attacks that hits it, making the Forbidden virtually invulnerable to these attacks. Coupled with the fact that the shields themselves also have TP armor, Forbidden is thus well protected from most beam and physical attacks. In addition, the "Geschmeidig Panzer" also allows Forbidden to move underwater with ease, even though it is not specifically designed for aquatic use. Another special equipment is the beam arching equipment installed on the railguns, they allow the bending of the beam produced by the plasma cannon, making the attack harder to evade. Due to the powerful thrusters in the backpack, which is actually a specialized flight unit, Forbidden has full flight capability in the atmosphere and is one of the rare mobile suits to be capable of both aerial and aquatic combat without any additional equipments. Under orders from Muruta Azrael, Shani takes the Forbidden Gundam to raid Renais for valuable supplies. Standing in his way is Eirika. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his Nidhoggr scythe behind it. After the announcer calls its name Raises its scythe and swings it diagonally down, then steps forward and swings it right as the camera zooms, then sets its left fingers to its head as Shani Andras says "Shani Andras... Launching in Forbidden." Special Moves Eckzahn (Neutral) Fires a linked shot from its railguns. Can fire up to five times. Pest Bringe (Side) Pulls back and thrusts with its scythe. If it connects with an opponent, the enemy will be impaled on its blade and is then tossed away violently. Drepe Skråstrek (Up) Twirls its scythe in front of it, slightly above the head as it flies up. Hresvelgr (Down) Fires a single shot from its beam cannon. Hold B to control the beam shot, dragging and damaging enemy units along the way Fantastisk Slakting (Hyper Smash) As Shani says "There's no way out!" Forbidden Gundam spins with its scythe extending, catching enemies in a slashing vortex. Can move around during this attack. Geschmidig Panzer (Final Smash) Fires a single shot from its beam cannon. Uses the Geschmidig Panzer to guide its trajectory into flying into a spiraling pattern around it, sweeping enemies away in a large area. Victory Animations #Forbidden Gundam fires its railguns then swings its scythe two times, while Shani says "Ugh, that was annoying." #Forbidden Gundam roll jumps slashing its scythe around, then fires a large Hresvelgr laser as Shani says "This shield's invincible, you know." #Forbidden Gundam dashes forward scooping its scythe up, then spins its scythe in front as Shani says "That should shut some of those pests up..." On-Screen Appearance Forbidden Gundam flies in using High-Speed Assault Form, then goes to its Mobile Suit form readying its scythe as Shani says "We can kill them all, right?" Trivia *Forbidden Gundam's rival is the princess of Renais and Ephraim's sister, Eirika. *Shani Andras shares his English voice actor with Kai Shiden (in Guncannon) and Allelujah Haptism (in all his Mobile Suits). *Shani Andras shares his French voice actor with Huey, Hinox the Elder of the Hinox Bros., Rousso and Akira Yuki. *Shani Andras shares his German voice actor with Sho Hayate, Remy, Zombieman, Mr. Fox, Bob the Builder, Jumpershoot, Chrom, Hien, Guyver I, Kiyo of the Kiyo and Zatch Bell duo, Drapion and Sokka. *Shani Andras shares his Arabic voice actor with Heidern, Rock Howard, Tuxedo Mask, Erwin, Banagher Links (in all his Mobile Suits), Jet, T. Hawk, Shiro Tokisada Amakusa, Cloud Strife, Souichiro Nagi, Kraid, Brolder, Braviary, Manabu Itagaki, Neptuneman, Pannacotta Fugo, Guido Mista, Benetnasch Eta Mime, Shino Aburame, Vaati, Nagamasa Azai, Bang Shishigami, Heero Yuy (in all his Mobile Suits), Sima Shi, Lion Rafale, Yang Lee, Henry Cooldown and Gohan. *Shani Andras shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Bora, Kars, Aries Mu, Itachi Uchiha, Kamui Shiro, Toki Fujiwara, Pikelet and Goh Hinogami. *Forbidden Gundam's select pose resemble's Kenshin Uesugi's introduction pose from Samurai Warriors 1: Xtreme Legends. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam characters Category:Mecha characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters